


I Need You

by anamchara113



Series: I Need You [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamchara113/pseuds/anamchara113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gets a glance of Jim the night she is recruited by Pike at the bar, little does she know he is going to recruit Jim as well. Will Anna keep her heart safe and carry on with Pike, a purely physical relationship built to keep her in line, or will she cave and give Jim and herself a chance to actually feel what it's like to be loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> This is unfinished and I am still looking for a beta reader. I had one in the past and it didn't work out, they took too long with my chapters.  
> If this interests anyone, please contact me!

"Fuck," I screamed out.

"Anna Aileen Kelly, you need to watch your mouth," I head my Mother scream from below.

"I'm sorry Mom, but have you seen my keys?"

"Oh you mean to that-"

"Yes Mother, to that 'death trap'," I growled out, cutting her off.

"No I haven't dear."

I sighed, dropping to my hands and knees and continuing my search, but this time from a lower perspective.

"Aha," I yelled out in triumph, "Gotcha!"

I stood up quickly, pulling my skin tight black jeans into place, hastily pulling on my nicely worn in black motorcycle boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket off the back of my computer chair and pulled it on over my purple tank top before grabbing my helmet and almost sprinting down the stairs.

I happily ran up to my Mother, pulling her into me for a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Vivian Anwen Kelly, the best woman I have ever known and I was lucky enough to call her my Mother. She was short, petite but still with a beautiful figure in her 40's. She had the delicate facial features I had inherited, right down to the small slightly upturned nose and full beautifully shaped lips. I had even gotten the shape of her eyes: big and round. While the shape gave her a innocent look, when paired with my smirk I always seemed to be called mischievous. She was tan with golden hair and honey colored eyes, but I mostly took after my Father. Pale, a small sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of my nose, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes that I have been told can get me anything I wanted.

She grinned as I pulled away, "Where are you off to honey?"

"Oh, I'm meeting Molly at this new bar she heard about. Apparently, it's supposed to be swarming with Starfleet Cadets, and I want to see her before she leaves" I grinned wickedly at her, throwing in a wink for good measure.

She laughed, "You're horrible. Just behave yourself and find an alternative way home if you drink to much. You know I worry about you riding that thing.."

I smiled, pulling her into me again, "Mom, I am always perfectly safe on it. I took all the classes, I have all the safety equipment, I will be fine just like I always am. Do you really think Dad would have left it for me if he thought I was going to end up killing myself on it?"

"No, no, I suppose not, but still. I'm your Mother, I am always going to worry about you."

"I know Mom, I love you. I will see you when I get home or in the morning if you're sleeping, ok?"

"Ok baby, I love you too. Be safe."

"Always am," I said as I grinned and skipped out the door.

I pulled my black helmet down over my hair, not bothering to restrain it. It always looked better after I got off my bike anyway. I quickly kicked one leg over my bike, quickly starting it up. I felt the low rumble through my whole body and instantly felt relaxed. This bike was perfect for me, it was all matte black and vintage. Who else had a bike that was from the 21st Century? No one. Well, no one that I have met at least. This is where I felt happiest, this is where I tried to picture my Father still alive and watching and reassuring my Mother I would be fine as I rode off on this master piece of a bike, the bike that he left for me when I died. This is where I wonder what he would think of his only daughter, the daughter that he never even got to meet, the one he never got to hold and tell her he loved her. Would he be proud? Or would he be ashamed of me?

I quickly shook me head, effectively riding myself of those thoughts. I was going out to have fun. I took off quickly, leaving a trail of dirt in the air and I rode down the dirt and gravel driveway. As I pulled out onto the road I took off as fast as I could. I felt free, happy, alive.

Before I knew it, I was pulling into the parking lot of the bar. It was new to me but I could see quite a few bikes out front. iWell, this should be interesting at least/i, I thought to myself. I parked quickly near the front and pulled my helmet off, running my hands through my hair a bit so it wouldn't be flat where the helmet covered it.

"Nice bike," I head from behind me, "You don't see many of those anymore."

I turned to see who was talking to me. I was met with an older man, perhaps in his mid to late 40's with brown hair, attractively graying in a way only men seemed to be able to pull off and dark blue eyes. He was tall and surprisingly fit for an older man. The few wrinkles developing on his face, around his eyes and mouth told me he was a man that smiled often. The small wrinkles between his eyebrows told me that he had a stressful job, but one that he loved and cared about.

"Oh, thanks. Not many people appreciate these anymore," I said with a grin.

"Oh not me, I know how well made older things can be. It's a Harley right?"

"Oh yeah, Harley Davidson Code Black Night Train IV. It's my baby," I laughed.

He shot a grin at me, "Well that's one pretty baby. Nothing better than a woman who appreciates fine machinery. I'm Chris by the way."

"I'm Anna," I replied, taking his outstretched hand.

"Well it's really nice to meet you, and see this bike. You know, I used to know a man that had this exact bike. We were together at the Academy and then served together on a starship for awhile."

"Well I'm just the lucky girl that happened to get it passed down through the family."

He looked at me then, like he was looking straight through me, trying to see everything about me inside and out.

"What-," he started but was cut off by the loud screech of my best friend.

"Sorry," I said, slipping into my signature smirk, "That would be the best friend screeching like a bird. I will see you around Chris."

"Yeah," he slowly replied, "I will definitely be seeing you around Anna."

I quickly walked to the door, perhaps swaying my hips more than I usually would and was quickly pulled into a tight hug and then just as quickly released and pushed through the door with a hard smack on the butt from Molly, "Let's get going missy. Stop showing off the bike and start drinking with me. I'm leaving tomorrow and this is my last chance to have fun for awhile."

I scoffed at her, "I am quite sure Starfleet gives you time off Molly, try not to be dramatic. Plus, I can't help showing off the bike when a hot older man like that comes over and wants to know about it. Not everyday you find men that are attractive, smart, AND love bikes as much as I do."

By this time, we had made our way to the bar, turning quite a few heads in the process but only focusing on getting a drink.

"Jameson on the rocks please," I said to the bartender, "And whatever girly drink my friend here wants."

"A margarita please, on the rocks, salt on the rim."

I chuckled with a slow shake of my head, "I'm going to get you to try Jameson one of these days and it's going to knock you straight on your ass. A fucking Margarita.."

"Hey, they're delicious and I happen to love tequila."

"I love tequila too," I replied smiling as the bartender sat our drinks in front of us, "Just not with all that shit in it. I mean, it's topped with a fucking umbrella and a sword with a lime! What kind of drink has a sword?"

Molly simply rolled her brown eyes at me and turned, causing her strawberry blonde hair to fly into my face. I gave her a small smack and then turned on my stool as well, surveying the room. True to her word, the bar was full of Starfleet Cadets in their red uniforms. All probably shipping out tomorrow or the day after. They all looked to eager and hopeful. This would go well. Men in uniform, shipping out soon so there would be no room for them to try for a relationship. This was perfect for me, some fun and then good-bye.

I smiled wryly at Molly, "And why aren't you wearing your little red uniform?"

"Because I don't have to be! They all chose to wear them. But as you can see they really don't do much for the figure and considering I don't have a body like yours that looks amazing in whatever you put it in, it would make me look like a stick."

I laughed at her, "Oh my dear Molly, you are so flattering."

She giggled and then turned to me seriously, "You know, you could still come with me. They let people sign up at the last moment."

I turned to her, lowering my gaze to my drink, twirling the ice around trying to find the right words, "I know I could and sometimes I want to Molly. I just keep thinking of my Father and how he left behind my Mother. What if something happens to me? I don't know what she would do."

She sadly patted me on the shoulder, "I know Anna, but you know she wants you to do what makes you happy. She wants you to do something with your life and not be stuck in this little town like she is. I mean, whenever I'm over there I always hear at least one story of when your Father was in Starfleet. She loved that life. Plus, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you agree."

"You're impossible," I said with a fake glare.

"And you love me."

"I do," I replied pulling her into me.

"I gotta pee, be right back!"

"What the hell Molly, we were having a moment here," I yelled at her retreating figure.

"Hello again," I head from behind me, causing me to jump and almost fall off of my bar stool.

"Jesus," I yelled with a smile, "You need to stop sneaking up on me Chris."

He chuckled deep in his chest and looked me in the eye again, "You are Lt. Commander Kian Ultan Kelly's daughter."

"Well, you're straight to the point," I said with a small grin, "But yes, I am. That's his bike you know. It has been passed down through our family since the 21st century."

"Yes, that's what made me think of him. I knew him as I said before."

"Well that makes one of us," I said with a sigh.

He just continued to look me in the eyes, "You know, as soon as I got close enough to see your eyes I knew exactly who you were. You have his eyes exactly and hair, and those damn freckles he was always bitching about."

I frowned, "What else was he like?"

"Well, he was one of the best men I knew. He was so damn smart, had a smart mouth to match which I see he passed down. He was funny, always had us all laughing. He was brave and caring and so proud of his job and your Mother and so excited to meet you," he chuckled, "He loved that bike so damned much and was so excited to pass it along to you, even when your mother pointed out that you were going to be a girl and might not be interested in motorcycles and all he did was laugh and say 'Well then she'll be the most kickass girl riding a Harley ever.' You know, he never got your Mom to get on the bike."

I laughed, looking into his eyes, crinkling with laughter, "Oh yeah, she still hates that thing. Every time I go out it's something or other."

He laughed hard, showing a beautiful crooked smile, "Do you need another drink?"

I glanced down, "Yeah, that would be great. Jameson on the rocks."

"Oh dear lord, you really are him," he grinned, "Make it two of them."

"Maybe," I said glancing down, "I just know what I like."

"Hey, don't worry, it's nice to see a woman not drinking one of those fruity little drinks."

"No, it's not that. It's just," I hesitated, breaking off, "It's just so weird hearing about him so much. I mean, of course I hear stories from my Mom and both sides of the family. But it's just usually that, a story, and then quickly moving on to the next subject because it hurts too much to talk about him for very long."

His hand closed over mine that was nervously fidgeting with the napkin under my drink, "I heard a little bit of your conversation earlier with your friend," he admitted, "You really should join Starfleet. If your records are anything to go by, you would be an amazing candidate. You're brilliant, always in the top of your classes, testing out of most. You could do the same thing in Starfleet. Join, I know your Mother would be so proud and we would all be happy to have you."

I gulped down the rest of my drink quickly, "I don't know, I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it before. I just don't know how well I would do in that environment. I tried the whole college thing with I got out of high school and it didn't go to well."

"What do you mean?"

"The classes were all easy, I could have passed them in my sleep probably. I was just so distracted all the time. The parties always interested me more, the boys. God knows what I would do surrounded by all those men in uniform," I raised gaze, looking him boldly in the eye.

He drank the rest of his drink, quickly finding my gaze again. Squeezing my hand, that I hadn't even realized he was still touching, "I will help you. I will fill out all the paperwork right now to get you started, I will set up all the tests so you can test out of anything you don't need. I will be teaching there until my ship is ready so you are sure to be in my classes and I will make sure I am your personal advisor. You can come to me anytime you want to talk about your Father, and I promise you this," he continued, pausing only slightly to make sure I was paying attention, "I will keep your ass in line if it kills me. I'll get you in the quarters closest to instructor quarters. I will call you everyday, you will stop by my office as often as I see fit, whatever we need to do to get you through this we can arrange."

I simply held his gaze, "But why would you do all of this for me? One silly recruit that probably will end up fucking everything up?"

He reached his hand up as if to touch my face or arm but then quickly pulled it back and fixing his hard gaze on me, "You'll have me as an advisor, there is no way you're fucking anything up. Now here," he said, pulling two business cards out of his wallet and a pen from his front pocket, "Here are all the numbers you can reach me at, my office is at the front and my personal and home communicators are on the back. Write yours down so I can track you down if need be."

I smirked at him, taking the pen from his hand, "I imagine you're going to be needing to do that a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," he teased, "You say it all light hearted now but when you piss me off you might not be so happy."

"Hmm," I said softly, "Well, that really depends what you're like when you're mad. I'm kind of looking forward to this 'keeping my ass in line' thing."

I heard the quick inhale of breath and glanced up at him, he was looking at me seriously again, like he could see right through me, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see then."

I smiled slowly, "Can't wait Captain."

As I finished writing all my personal communicator number on the back of the second card he had pulled out, I handed it to him, standing up slowly, "Well it seems I need to be going, lot's of packing to do."

"Are you sure you are fine to drive?"

"Yes, I only had two drinks. I'm Irish remember? Hold the liquor well," I laughed.

"Well then Cadet Kelly, I will be seeing you at the shipyard bright and early, 08:00. Don't be late, no need to be getting in trouble right off the bat," he said with a wicked grin.

"I will try my hardest, but you know how it goes. Trouble seems to find me. Oh, if you happen to see Molly, well Cadet Evans before you leave will you tell her to save me a seat tomorrow? And you might want to plug your ears when you tell her."

"Will do and I will make sure to plug my ears. Goodnight Anna," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight Captain," I said with a smirk and a mock salute and turned away quickly before he could reply, swaying my hips as I went.

"Jesus Christ," I heard him grumble quietly.

As I reached the door I heard a crash and glanced over to see a man about my age being thrown across a table by a larger man in a red uniform. Our eyes met briefly and I was shocked for a moment. His eyes were as bright as mine, I could see their blue color from all the way across the room. He grinned at me, before getting up and fighting back. I smirked in return and quickly pushed out the door before things got too crazy.

As I walked outside into the night air I inhaled deeply, looking up to the stars. I would be there soon. So much to wrap my head around in such a short amount of time.

I swung my leg over my bike, quickly straddling it and starting it up. Right before I put my helmet on I head a loud whistle and then no more sounds of a fight. I glanced around quickly, making sure no one was coming down the road and then took off as fast as I could. How was I going to leave this bike? The bike that made me happy and let me think? I had completely forgotten about it until now. I felt a faint vibrate from my communicator in my back pocket but ignored it as I pushed the bike to go faster.

I was home sooner than I expected. I pulled into our long driveway and slowly brought myself to a stop. How could I say goodbye to this bike? My Mother? Remembering the text on the way home I pulled my communicator out of my back pocket and opened it. It was from a number I did not recognize.

"Bring that damned bike with you tomorrow, I will find some place for it on a shuttle to get it to San Francisco. A bike that beautiful doesn't deserve to be sitting in a garage for years. I can keep it in the instructor garage so it will be near. Tell no one."  
-Captain Christopher Pike

A slow grin started forming on my face. This was going to be interesting, very interesting indeed.


End file.
